Unfathomable
by Yamadavina
Summary: Yama hanyalah seseorang yang mengidolakan boy grub Dong Bang Shin Ki , menginginkan ia bertemu mereka dan berharap kelima bintang itu kembali bersama.


Konnichiwa ^^ saya kembali membawa fanfic baru. Saya masi bingung mau pake judul apa. Tapi yo mbuh angger iki pakeknya. Wkwk. Untuk kesekian kalinya saya minta maaf jika tidak memuaskan dan membosankan. Semoga anda menyukainya(amin^^). PERHATIAN! Banyak typo(s) bertebaran. EYD gak genah.

RAK SENENG, RAK USAH MOCO.

Happy Reading^^

Tittle : Unfathomable

Cast : Yama Lee, etc.

Summary: Yama hanyalah seorang yang disebut Cassiopeia yaitu Fans dari Halyu star TVfXW, ia hanya berharap bisa bertemu mereka dan lima bintang itu kembali seperti dulu. Berlima.

Disini terasa sibuk.

Yama berjalan menelusuri koridor ruangan kantor itu.

Ia ingin menemui sang ayah yang masih bekerja sekaligus membawa bekal untuk sang ayah.

Dengan riang gembira ia masuk pada ruangan biasa ayahnya beristirahat jika proses pemotretan selesai.

Ia berdiri tepat didepan pintu coklat itu.

Samar-samar terdengar percakapan dari dalam sana.

'tok!tok!'.

"Masuk!" teriak seseorang dari dalam.

Yama pun segera memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya.

Terlihat orang asing sedang duduk di sofa tamu diruangan itu.

Ia membungkukkan badannya sejenak lalu menghampiri ayahnya yang duduk di sofa single di ruangan itu.

"ayah, aku membawakan bekal untukmu" ucapnya lirih.

"baiklah Hyunsung-ssi saya permisi" ucap orang itu sopan lalu beranjak dari sofa.

Ia membungkuk sejenak lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

"bagaimana harimu sayang?" ucap Hyunsung bertaya pada putri kesayangannya itu.

Yama duduk pada sofa sebelah.

Dekat dengan ayahnya.

"umm.. hari ini menyenangkan, tadi aku melihat Jung Yunho ayah.. oh. Dia sangat tampan" ucapnya menceritakan apa yang ia alami hari ini.

"benarkah? Lalu lebih tampan ayahmu atau Jung Yunho?" goda Hyunsung.

"tentu saja lebih tampan ayah.. ish" ucapnya kesal.

Ia tidak suka jika ia mulai digoda oleh ayahnya.

Ia meletakkan tas slempangnya yang berisi bekal itu dengan kasar keatas meja.

"kau melihatnya dimana?" tanya Hyunsung agar membuat putrinya tak marah. Wkwk.

"aku melihat dihalaman depan. Hoh? Berarti tadi yunho dan changmin melakukan pemotretan disini?" ucapnya berbalik tanya.

Hyunsung hanya tertawa kecil, sepertinya putrinya itu baru menyadarinya. Wkwk.

"ish. Kenapa ayah tidak bilang, padahal aku ingin melihatnya langsung." Ucapnya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"bukankah kau sudah melihatnya tadi?" ucap Hyunsung dan bersandar pada bantalan sofa yang empuk.

"tapikan aku ingin bisa lebih dekat melihatnya. Ayahkan sudah tau kalau aku Yama Lee adalah fans TVXQ yang beranggotakan Lima Pria Tampan yang mempunyai talenta luarbiasa!" ucapnya menyanggah pertanyaan ayahnya. Wkwk.

Sepertinya ia sudah marah eoh?.

Ia mengambil ponsel dan earphonenya.

Ia sumpal kan ke telinganya masing masing.

"apakah ibumu baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyunsung pada Yama, namun ia tak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Yama..."

lalu ia melepaskan earphone dari kuping kiri putrinya itu.

Yeoja cantik itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"dengarkan ayahmu saat bicara" ucapnya sabar.

Ia tau jika putrinya sedang kesal.

"apa?!" ucap yeoja cantik itu sedikit membentak.

"apa ibumu baik-baik..."

"ibu baik-baik saja" potong Yama cepat.

"anak nakal" ucap nya seraya memukul pelan bahu putrinya itu.

"baiklah, kau boleh pulang sekarang. Hari kamis kau harus kesini." Lanjutnya.

"baiklah" ucap yeoja itu singkat.

Yama berdiri dari duduknya.

"baiklah, aku pulang dulu" ucapnya berpamitan.

"hati-hati" himbau Hyunsung.

Yama POV

Akhirnya aku sampai dirumah.

Hari ini sangatlah langka.

Jarang aku bisa melihat seorang artis dari dekat.

Oh shit!

Kenapa aku lupa meminta pada ayahku untuk memintakan tanda tangan?

Apakah aku terlalu lambat untuk berfikir? -_- .

aihss.

"kakak!" teriak seseorang dan berhambur menghampiriku.

"apakah tadi ada Micky?"

"apa tadi ada MAX?"

"apakah tadi ada artis yang kakak temui di tempat kerja ayah?".

"Astaga. Aku baru pulang"

"jangan membanjiriku dengan pertanyaanmu" lanjutku.

"aishh . kakak, tidak bisakah kau bercerita padaku?" ucapnya memohon.

"baiklah-baiklah," ucapku seraya menuju sofa ruang tamu.

Aku duduk.

"tadi aku hanya melihat MAX mu. Tidak ada Micky" ucapku datar.

"haohh. Benarkah?" ucapnya berbinar.

"bolehkah aku ikut kalau kakak pergi ke tempat kerja ayah?" ucapnya bertanya.

"boleh saja, tapi jangan merepotkan ku" ucapku seraya melipat tangan ku didepan dadaku.

"siap!" ucapnya bersemangat.

Lalu ia berlari meninggalkan ku begitu saja.

Aishh. Apa ia tidak bisa berhenti bertanya?

Apakah sangking sukanya dia menjadi bersemangat seperti itu? Entahlah.

'ting'

'_dari : yunhoon_'

"_temui aku sekarang. Di caffe W . Ada hal penting_"

Anak itu.

Selalu seenaknya sendiri.

Tidak taukah aku sedang kesal sekarang?

Ah , aku lupa dia tidak disini.

Jish -_-

"Ibu! Aku pergi sebentar!" teriakku agar ibuku mendengarnya.

Segera aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

~~~SKIP~~

Akhirnya aku sampai di tempat tujuanku.

Aku berjalan masuk.

Suara lonceng terdengar saat aku membuka pintu kaca itu.

Tiba didalam, aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari sahabatku Yunhoon.

Aku melihat nya duduk dimeja yang tak jauh dari pintun. Kulihat dia sedang memperhatikan seseorang.

Lalu akupun segera berjalan menghampirinya.

"ada apa?" ucapku bertanya.

"duduk" titahnya seraya menarikku untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"lihatlah orang yang ada di meja dekat kasir" ucapnya berbisik.

Aku pun melihat ke arah orang yang yunhoon tunjuk secara tidak langsung.

"bukankah dua orang itu mirip seseorang?" bisiknya lagi.

"Coba saja dengarkan suaranya" ucapku memberi saran.

Karna kebetulan caffe ini sepi dan hanya ada beberapa pelanggan.

Jadi aku dan yunhoon mencoba mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan.

Aku tidak bermaksud menguping, hanya memastikan siapa orang itu.

"sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu" ucapku sembari berfikir siapa pemilik suara itu.

Tunggu!

Bukankah itu suara Jaejoong?

Sedang apa dia kesini?

Aku harus mendapatkan tanda tangannya.

Aku mendudah isi tas guna mencari bulpen dan kertas, namun ternyata aku haya mendapakan selembar foto ku bersama ayah, ibu, dan adikku.

Haruskah aku menggunakannya?

Yama POV End

"yunhoon, aku permisi sebentar" ucap Yama pada sahabatnya itu.

Ia berdiri lalu menghampiri orang yang duduk tak jauh dari meja kasir itu.

Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika ia salah orang.

Ck.

tapi dalam hatinya ia berharap jika orang itu adalah orang yang ia harapkan.

"maaf, permisi apakah anda kim Jaejoong dan park Yoochun?" ucapnya lirih.

Sontak membuat kedua orang itu mendongak menatap Yama.

Kedua pria berkaca mata itu terlihat sangat tenang.

Salah satu dari mereka membuka kacamata mereka.

Jantungnya berdegub kencang saat orang yang ia hampiri sekarang adalah Kim Jaejoong.

"baiklah, kami akan memberimu sebuah tanda tangan kami, tapi kau harus menjaga rahasia ini. mengerti" ucapnya sopan.

"ba..baiklah. aku mengerti." Ucap Yama gagap.

Oh

sepertinya ia mulai gugup sekarang.

Ia meletakkan photo dan bulpen yang ia genggan ke atas meja.

Jaejoong memperhatikan photo itu sebentar lalu membaliknya untuk ia tanda tangani.

Lalu ia serahkan pada Yoochun yg ada di sampingnya.

Setelah selesai ia menyerahkan photo itu pada Yama.

Ia menerimanya.

Lalu mengucapkan terimakasih seraya membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

Ia kembali menghampiri yunhoon yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"siapa meraka?" ucapnya penasaran.

"mereka jaejoong dan yoochun" ucapnya yama berbisik ditelinga yunhoon.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

dan matahari sudah berada diatas kepala.

"Hiro! Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" teriak yeoja cantik itu.

"tunggu sebentar kak!" balasnya berteriak.

Dengan segera ia berlari menyusul kakaknya yang sudah berada di ambang pintu depan.

"kenapa kau lama sekali?" keluh yeoja itu.

"aku tadi mencari kamera" ujarnya menjawab.

"kka! Kita berangkat" ajaknya lalu melangkah meninggalkan pintu depan rumahnya.

Butuh waktu 30 menit untuk sampai di tempat ayahya bekerja.

Dan akhirnya kakak beradik itu sampai didepan gedung putih itu.

Segera ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kedalam.

Ia bersama Hiro adiknya menuju kantor ayahnya.

Dalam perjalanan hiro hanya melihat sebuah coretan dibelakang photo itu.

Ia tidak percaya jika kakaknya bisa bertemu dengan seorang artis.

Seraya mengikuti langkah kaki kakaknya ia melihat seseorang didalam ruangan itu.

Tanpa sadar ia melepaskan genggaman photo itu.

Sedangkan yama tidak menyadari jika adiknya kini tidak berada dibelakangnya.

Ia hanya melangkah terus menuju ruangan ayahya.

Sesampainya ia didepan ruangan pintu ayahnya ia membuka pintu itu.

Lengang.

Tak ada seorang pun di sana.

Kebetulan seseorang lewat.

Lalu ia segera bertanya pada orang tersebut tentang keberadaan ayahya saat ini.

dan kali ini ia juga baru sadar jika ia tak menemukan adiknya yang berada dibelakangnya sejak tadi.

Ia panik sekarang.

Ia berlari untuk kembali dan untuk mencari sang adik.

Aisshh. Hiro, bukankah sudahkubilang jangan merepotiku?. Rutuknya kesal dalam hati.

Saat tiba di ruangan yang pintunya terbuka ia melihat sang adik sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria.

Yang tidak lain dan tidak bkan adalah ayahnya.

Ia menghela nafas lega.

Ia dengan cepat masuk lalu menghampiri kedua orang yang ia sayangi itu.

"hiro, kenapa kau menghilang" ucapya dengan nada khawatir.

"kau tau, aku sangat khawatir tadi" lanjutnya.

Nafasnya masih tak beraturan setelah berlarian tadi.

"maaf kak, aku tadi melihat ayah disini, jadi aku langsung masuk" ucapnya tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun. Wkwk (ngakak xD kasihan si Yama).

"tunggu.."

"dimana photonya?"

"jangan bilang kau menghilangkannya" ucapnya beruntun.

Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang lagi.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ia merasa sedih sekarang.

"aku pulang sekarang. Kau bisa pulang bersama ayah." Ucapnya tercekat.

Lalu ia berbalik dan pergi dari sana.

Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan menelusuri koridor tempat itu, dan akhirnya ia sampai di ruang depan.

Ia duduk di kursi yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Tidak.

Ia tidak boleh menangis karna hanya selembar photo.

"mungkin lebih baik jika aku tidak bertemu mereka kemarin" ujarnya lirih.

Ia menghela nafas pendek.

Ia berusaha menetralkan semua perasaannya.

"maaf, kami ingin bertanya?" tanya seseorang padanya.

"maaf, bisakah jangan menggangguku?" ujarnya yang masih menundukkan kepala.

"ah. Kami minta maaf, tapi kami ingin menemui orang yang mempunyai photo ini" ucapnya menjelaskan lalu mengulurkan photo itu.

Ia tercengang.

Ia tak percaya apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"dimana kalian mendapatkan ini?" ucapnya bertanya.

Lalu ia mendongak.

Ia tambah tak percaya pada hari ini.

...

Hiro POV

Aku harus menyusul kakak.

Aku sangat takut kali ini.

aku takut jika kakak marah padaku.

Aku berjalan keluar ruangan tempat pemotretan.

Saat aku hampir didepan pintu bersamaan tiga orang yang tak asing juga berada di depan pintu.

Salah satu dari mereka berkata,

"bukankah kau yang kulihat di photo keluarga selasa kemarin?" aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

Aku menoleh kebelakang.

"ayah, aku pulang dulu. Aku ingin meyusul kakak"

"permisi" ucapku.

Dua dari mereka memberi jalan.

Dan aku pergi.

Apa kakak akan meninggalkanku disini?

Tidak.

Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan adiknya sendiri.

Aku melihat sosok kakakku disana.

Duduk dengan wajah terkejut dihadapan dua orang asing.

Aku segera menghampiri mereka.

"kakak.." ujarku.

Dengan segera aku memeluknya.

"kak, maafkan aku" ucapku lirih.

"maafkan aku"

tidak.

Aku tidak boleh menangis.

Tapi air mata ini tak bisa ku bendung lagi lebih lama.

Aku memejamkan mata ku.

Kupeluk tubuh ramping itu dengan erat.

Kurasakan ia membalas pelukanku.

Kubuka kedua mataku.

Kulepaskan pelukanku.

Kutatap wajah kakak yang tersenyum bahagia sekarang.

"dibelakangmu ada MAX" ucapnya lirih.

Sontak aku menoleh.

Sungguh aku tak percaya ini. ini mimpi atau tidak.

"kakak, bisakah kau mencubitku?"

kening dua orang pria itu mengernyit tak mengerti.

"kakak, aku punya kejutan untuk mu" aku berdiri.

Kuraih tangan kakak yang masih gemetar.

"maaf, apakah kalian mencari ayahku? Ah, maksudku Hyunsung Lee" tanyaku sopan.

"benar" jawabnya singkat.

"mari saya antar" "kakak, ayo" ajakku pada kakak.

Hiro POV End

Apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian bertemu? Batinnya.

Hiro dan Yama berjalan beriringan dan sementara itu kedua pria itu mengikuti mereka di belakang.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di studio pemotretan.

"sebelum masuk, kalian harus menutup mata" ucap hiro memohon.

"ishh, hiro, kau tau siapa mereka. Kenapa kau meminta yang aneh-aneh?"

"aku mohon, kali ini saja" mohonnya.

"tidak apa-apa" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Ia menautkan tangan pria itu pada temannya dan pada tangan kakaknya.

Sedangkan tangan kiri kakanya ia gandeng dan menarik secara perlahan.

Didalam,

semua menghentikan aktifitas masing-masing melihat empat orang datang, dengan tiga orang yang menutup matanya.

Hiro meleletakkan jari telunjuk di depan mulut nya ,

mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

Saat mereka berempat sudah mendekati para anggota JYJ itu ,

lalu ia berkata

"kalian bisa membuka mata kalian" ucapnya senang.

Mereka terkejut dengan apa yang ada didepan mereka.

Orang yang sulit untuk di temui, bahkan mungkin adalah kemustahilan kini dapat mereka jumpai.

Rasa bahagia menyelimuti mereka.

"apakah ayah yang merencanakan semua ini?" ucapnya terisak.

Hyunsung segera menghampiri putri pertamanya itu.

"ayah memang punya rencana untuk memberi kejutan untuk bertemu Jaejoong,Yoochun,dan Junsu" ucapnya menjelaskan.

"tapi ayah tidak punya rencana untuk membuat mu bertemu dengan kelimanya" lanjutnya.

Kini tangisannya menjadi-jadi.

Ia terduduk dilantai kayu yang dingin sembari menutupi wajahnya yang telah memerah itu.

Segera Hyunsung peluk tubuh mungil itu seraya berkata "sstt, kenapa menangis? Bukankah ini membahagiakan?" ucapnya lembut.

"hiks.. aku tau ayah, ini sangat membahagiakan" ucap yama dengan suara serak.

"putri cantik tidak boleh menangis di hari specialnya" ucapnya lembut dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya sembari membawa kue tart.

Yama membuka menyingkirkan kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajanya itu.

Ia bahkan melupakan hari ulangtahunnya.

"Yoochun oppa, aku ingin kau mendekat" pinta yama pada member DBSK itu.

Ia pun mendekati yunho yang membawa kue tart itu dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

"maukah kau berdo'a dan meniup lilinnya bersamaku?" harapnya.

Yoochun hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian mereka berdua berdoa dan setelah itu mereka meniup lilin itu.

"kakak, aku tidak perlu memberi hadiah bukan?"

"kakak sudah mendapatkan yang kakak inginkan" lanjut hiro.

"kau harus memberiku hadiah hiro," ucapnya tersenyum licik.

"haish.. kakak kan sudah mendapatkan hadiah lebih dari ayah" ucapnya merengut.

"berarti, ibu dan ayah tidak akan memberi kado untuk tahun depan" ucap yuhiko pada kedua anakya.

"Haa... tahun depankan berbeda bu. Kami akan tetap meminta jatah kado saat ulang tahun kami" ucapnya melas sekaligus menuntut.

"tetap tidak akan ayah belikan" ucapnya acuh.

Beberapa photo baru mengisi album photo milik keluarga itu.

Terlihat seorang gadis bersama adikya berdiri diantara lima pria yang mereka idolakan sedang tersenyum bahagia dan beberapa photo lima pria berdiri bersama saling merangkul.

Ini sangat membahagiakan ani?

End

"_Kemustahilan akan menjadi sebuah keajaiban saat kita mau berusaha dan yakinlah bahwa Tuhan memberikan kemudahan dalam setiap apa yang kita lakukan"_

Hohoho!/alasantaclaus/

Pagimana? Saya nangis sendiri pasa baca ulang. T.T tapi gatau kalo yang baca para readers. Wkwk. Saya uda nyiapin tisu buat yang mau meskipun cerita ini adalah kemustahilan, tapi seperti yang saya katakan diatas, Allah selalu bisa merubah kemustahilan itu menjadi sebuah keajaiban bagi hambanya yang mau berusaha dan berdo'a.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau baca fanfic yang sangat gaje ini. jika kalian bekenan meninggalkan jejak, silakan komen. Saya tidak memaksa untuk komen. Menerima kritik dan saran. ^_^

Dilarang COPAST, memPlagiat karna ini jerih payah saya (pede amat yak? Emang siapa yang mau copas?) dilindungi UUD pasal 90 ayat 95. Wkwk.

Yosh. Siya next. ^^


End file.
